The Perfect mate
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Kagome saw Inuyasha with Kikyo again but this time she can't go back no matter what. But what happens when she runs into a certain Taiyoukai with sparks fly or will this cold hearted youkai send her to the next life.
1. A new destiny

Ch.1

Kagome had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo again, but this time it was different. This time she couldn't go back no matter what and she was aimlessly running through the woods tears blinding her eyesight.

Flashback

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was once again gone but this time she was very reluctant about going because she knew it would only result in her own result in her own misery, but she knew it would only result worse if she didn't go! She got up and followed the soul collectors, or to be more precise Kikyo's soul collectors, to their destination, the sacred god tree, or to be more precise Goshinboku. That is where she listened to their conversation carefully. Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo when he moved and started to nuzzle her neck. Kikyo tried to put in "Inu… yasha!" "Yes love!" "What about my reincarnation doesn't she mean anything to you?" "No, she is nothing more than a shard detector." "Then after I become your mate will you help me get my soul back?" " Of course I will, Kikyo." After that Kagome turned and ran and didn't stop running until she fell from a misplaced root.

End Flashback

When she fell she skinned her knees but didn't even feel the pain because the impact on her heart. She didn't stop crying even when she saw the tall figure in front of her stop. When he spoke up she instantly recognized the voice. " Inuyasha's wench don't you know any better, standing here unprotected will get you killed." "Don't you ever mention me and that Bastard's name in the same sentence as me." He then grabbed her by the throat and had her pinned up against the tree. "Don't you ever raise your voice to me unless you wish for an early grave." He didn't expect her to say what she said next. "Go ahead, kill me, make my day, it's not like I can go back anyways." He was tempted to do it but something wouldn't let him. "What are you talking about, miko?" "None of your business, so hurry up and kill me or just leave me to die, I don't care." "There are far more things worse than death, miko." "Yeah, like what.?" "Keep talking to me like this and you'll soon find out." "See if I care." So he slapped her so hard she fell unconscious. He picked her up and made his way back to his castle. While she slept he went to his study to ponder about why he had taken her with him when he could've easily killed her and put her out of her misery. Yet he could only come up to the conclusion that whenever he had left there would be someone for Rin to play with instead of "play" with Jaken. It had been three days and the miko still had not woken up he suspected that he had hit her to hard. He was going to check on her like he did every day since she had gotten here. He went in and noticed no change but when he was about to close the door he heard her groan and he turned around. Just as he did she slid her eyes open. But as soon as she did they were closed again.


	2. I love you?

He walked up to her and whispered in her ear " I know your awake." When that didn't work he said " I love you." She shot her eyes open. " So it does work." " Why did you say that?" " I knew that you'd wake up." " Well you could've just killed me." "Oh, but you see I need you?" "Yeah, for what?" "Well that is none of your concern but for now since you are in my palace you are now my property so you do as I say and we will be in a lot better understanding." " Like I'd listen to you, I'm outta here." "You will stay put or else." "Or else what?" While saying that she tried to get up but wasn't paying attention to Sesshomaru big mistake. He slammed her back down again on the bed. "You are no fully healed and are going nowhere." "Why do you care?" He didn't answer instead got into bed next to her. "Go to sleep." She finally gave up and said "fine." He smirked but little did he know she had a trick up her sleeve.  



	3. Escape

She waited until she knew Sesshomaru was asleep then got up as slow as possible and walked out the door. I knew I had gotten passed Sesshomaru but what about the guards. When she got to them she kissed each of them and said " Sorry boys, it's only for a little while, see ya." I was just reaching the forest when I heard a loud roar. I thought "Oh no, he's awake." I ran as fast as I could because I had made it this far I wasn't about to give up. When I turned around to see if anyone was following it was pitch black and no one was there but as I started to go around to the original side I saw Sesshomaru and boy was he pissed. Before I could say anything he had picked me up by the back of the shirt he's in his full formand ran back home to the room we were in. He slapped me to the bed while I watched as he was fighting to stay under control because his eyes were changing from Amber to Crimson red. He thought to himself " Must not harm her any further." He managed to gain control and when he did he said " Don't you ever think of leaving again. Now get into bed." This time I did as demanded and then he put his arm around me and held on tight making sure I didn't try to leave. I wondered : " why did he care so much, to him I was just a ningen, or so I thought. I then drifted off to sleep.  



	4. Dream

Dream

I had just saw them together again for the millionth time and this time I couldn't stand it so I ran until I saw Sesshomaru. He came up to me slowly then drew Tokijin and sliced right through me.

End Dream

I woke up with a start and tried to calm down when I noticed a pair of Amber eyes watching me. "What's wrong, miko?" " Nothing and my name is Kagome, say it with me now Ka-go-me." " You are in my home and I will call you whatever I wish to Ka-go-me." He was just trying to annoy me but whoever knew the Almighty Lord Sesshomaru had a sense of humor. "Who knew you had a sense of humor!" "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." "Will I ever find out?" " Depends on how well you behave." I never knew how safe I felt around him until now. " Uh Sesshomaru I'm going to go back to sleep now, K?" "Fine." " Goodnight, Sesshou." "Huh?" But I was already asleep. Sesshomaru had a smile on his face, I know shocking"Soon enough I will figure you out, Kagome." Ooh, he used her name.


	5. Future mate

The next morning when Kagome awoke Sesshomaru was already gone so she decided to get up and explore a little. I had just gotten when a maid came in. "Lady Kagome..." "Just call me Kagome." " Sorry my Lady but I'm under strict orders and cannot break them." "Well then what is it?" " Lord Sesshomaru has told me to escort you to the Springs and the to his personal study." "Thank you..." " Akane, my lady." "Thank you Akane." She showed me first all the kimonos that Sesshomaru had applied for me. I picked out a blue skylight kimono with a few swans on them. Akane said " Sesshomaru will be most pleased with your pick." " Why do you say that?" " I'll let him explain it to you." "Okay." She led me to the indoor hot springs it was like paradise. When I was done and ready to to his study I started to wonder why he wanted to see me. I walked up to the door and knocked. When I didn't hear anything I said " Sesshomaru, you wanted to see my?" "Come in." I opened the door slowly. He was at his desk working on his papers not even caring to look up. " Yes?" "Well it has come to my attention that by the next new moon I'm to aquire a mate." " What does this have to do with me? " " Well you are the only suitable one I can find." " But I'm merely a human." " I can change that." " Don't I have a say in this?" " Nope, be ready for the meeting this afternoon. You are dismissed. " I left a little confused. I can't believe that I'm going to be Sesshomaru's mate and what did he mean by the only suitable. I had a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I ran into the "wall". "Watch where you're going, miko." I thought since we were going to be mated he would at least be nicer. I had a decision I'm going to leave because I couldn't be with someone who didn't love me. Sesshomaru was in his study wondering had posessed him to say that to her, there were plenty of other demons who would be perfect as his mate but he knew she was different.  



	6. Rin's new mother

Kagome had decided to take a little walk around the castle when she ended up in a beautiful garden. I went over to a bench right next to my favorite flowers violets and sat down to marvel at the gardens beauty when I heard a soft voice. "Who are you pretty lady, I'm Rin." "Hi Rin, I'm Kagome." " Are you going to be Rin's new mommy?" That question took me back, I mean Sesshomaru was to be my mate and now a little girl was asking if I was her new mother even though she was planning on leaving that night, but how could she leave such a sweet child. But she couldn't stay here so she was going to stick to her plan. Right now it wouldn't hurt to say yes so she wouldn't feel bad. "Only if you want me to be." " Yea, I got's a new mommy." I looked at the innocent little girl and thought about how much she was going to hurt her when she left. It pained her inside but she knew she had to do it. That's when Sesshomaru came out and announced it was dinner time.


	7. Meetings and questions answered

After dinner Sesshomaru led me to a new room I hadn't noticed before but what do you expect it was my first day. In the room there was a long table with about eight different youkai. I kinda figured it was the place for all the meeting and apparently I was right. " Hello Lords and Ladies from the other lands, this here is my future mate Kagome." " But she's human." All the other lords and ladies gasped. "Yes this is true Lord Koga from the northern lands but I know how to fix that plus she is strong human, if you have not noticed she is a priestess." " But couldn't she easily purify you." " If she wanted to she could but she won't since we are inseperable." While he said that I hadn't even thought about that I'm so stupid sometimes. That would work if I need to but hopefully it won't come to that. After the meeting Sesshomaru brought me to another room and said this is where I was to stay now. Unlike the other room that was a plain white with just a bed and closet this one had a king sized bed with midnight blue covers and two dressers one for clothes, one for hair and make-up products. The room itself was a violet color remember her fav. flowers are violets with matching curtains. The room had two other doors one for an indoor hot springs and one that held behind it a giant closet filled with amazing kimonos and shoes. It was like living in a miny mall of clothes heaven. Then after I had finished exploring the room I turned around and said " Sesshomaru this room is amazing, thank you so much." " You are welcome, anything for my new mate to be." Those words filled me with so much regret I just knew I couldn't leave them behind now, I would just have to make this work. Plus Sesshomaru can't be that bad if he did all this just for me. One thing puzzled me though where was his room. Right when I was going to ask him he said " My room right next door." " How did you..." " I can read your thoughts." I panicked he must've known what I was going to do and yet he hadn't said anything about it. " Can you read them all?" " No, just some like that." I was so relieved. " Okay, so how come you can read mine and I can't read yours?" " You will be able to once you become a demon." " How do I become a demon?" " When I bite you on your neck after we mate you will change over the next couple nights." " Why me though, you don't even like me?" That question took him back he did like her in fact he even thought he loved her but he couldn't tell her that not now not until the time was right. " You need to get some sleep big day ahead tomorrow, goodnight." He left without saying another word. I figured he wouldn't answer, oh well maybe another time and then I got into to bed and fell asleep wondering what tomorrows events would bring.  



	8. Forgotten memories unburied

Dream

Kagome was walking through this strange home she'd never saw before when all of a sudden there was a blinding light. The next thing she knew she was in a field of flowers watching a little girl that was a little around the age of Rin but it wasn't her it was someone she knew but couldn't put the name. She walked up to the little girl and she stood up and when you got closer you could tell she was crying.

"What's wrong?" " You abandoned me." "What?" " You left me to die." " I don't even know you." " You don't or is it you just don't want to." " Think back real hard it'll come to you." " I can't remember they told me to forget." " They were wrong, now remember." I started to cry and all of sudden I was eight years old again. " I don't want to it hurts so much." " REMEMBER!" " I don't want to... I Remember."

Then everything came flooding back the blood, the pain, and Sesshomaru. I remembered everything now. I had accidently fell down the well when I was only eight years old and had accidently fell down the well with my best friend Yukina. We had no idea where we where and we were really scared so we did the only thing we could think of we screamed help. The next thing we knew we were out of the well with a young boy with silver hair and dog ears on top of his head and with my curiosity building and overcoming my fear I walked up to him and pulled on his ear. He jumped back and we laughed. He started growling and I felt bad and started to cry " I'm sorry." He saw me cry and quit growling. " Don't cry." I put on a big smile and said " Okay." Yukina and I ran through the forests until all of a sudden I heard Yukina crying. I turned around and saw this giant demon holding her so I hid behind a tree scared out of my mind. I watched as he shredded her right before my eyes and I screamed and started to run. I made it back to the well right when he came out of the woods. I jumped in the well and when I got back I told them what happened but no one believed me and they made me put it in the back of my head and forget about it. Until I remembered today.

"I'm so sorry, Yukina, I never should have forgotten you, I promise to never forget again." " It's okay Kagome but you have to get away from him and save yourself." " Thanks Yukina, I'll never forget you again, goodbye." "Bye."


	9. fears forgotten and kagome's kidnapped

Kagome woke up to the same pair of evil eyes that were in her dream. Sesshomaru. It was now Daylight and I could see perfectly. I started to get really fearful and cried. Sesshomaru came up to me and tried to put his arms around me but I jumped off the bed and into a corner.

"Kagome what's wrong?" " Stay away from me, I hate you." Sesshomaru was a little puzzled what had made her act like this, not to long ago she was fine. " I can't help you if you don't tell me what' s wrong." " I don't want your help, I want you to go away, I hate you and never want to see you again." Now that was taking it to far he didn't even do anything that he could remember that's when he noticed she had fallen asleep.

He picked her up and put her in the bed and stayed by her side until she woke up. It had been more than a week and he was getting worried now. He gently shook her arm. "Kagome wake up, you can't sleep your problems away." That seemed to work because she slowly opened her eyes. But when she saw him she scooted as far away from him as possible, until he gently grabbed her arm. "Let me go." " I will when you tell me what's wrong." She mumbled but even with his super hearing he couldn't make out what she said. " I can't understand what you said speak up." " I said, you killed my best friend." That's when he remembered that day long ago when he was patrolling his lands. The little girl was wandering through his lands and he could tell something was wrong with her but he didn't know what so he killed her. "The only reason I did that was because that girl wasn't human she was a demon." " I knew her all my life there's no way that she was a demon." " Whatever that thing was it wasn't your friend." " I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I shouldn't have acted like that." He embraced her in a hug. " It's fine now, let's just put this in the back of our mind." " Okay." He released her from the embrace and led her to the closet to pick out her clothes then to the springs.

After she was dressed in a blood red kimono with a vixen on the back she was taken to the dining room to eat. She hadn't eaten in about a week so she ate as much as possible until Sesshomaru stopped her. He said he had to take care of some urgent papers in his study and that I should just look around. I did as he said when I came upon the little girl Rin again.

"Mommy, I had forgotten about thatcan we go horseback riding?" " If it's alright with Sesshomaru." " I already asked he said yes." " Then let's go."

We were about halfway through the forest when Naraku came out of hiding. " Come quietly and I won't kill her." " I'd rather die than go with you." " Your wish." She got her bow and arrows out and started to shoot. She was down to her last one when he shot a tentacle out and it got her in the shoulder. She fell down in pain and he quickly grabbed her and took off ignoring the little girl.

Rin woke up a little while later with a major headache but remembered everything and she jumped on her horse and rode back to the castle. When she got there Sesshomaru was outside waiting and he was mad. " Sesshomaru I'm really sorry I left without asking but we have bigger problems. Kagome's been Kidnapped.

Sorry to leave a cliffy, but I had to stop somewhere.


	10. An unconscious Kagome and enemies dead

Sesshomaru forgot all about being mad and now he was overcome with worry. "Rin get inside now, I'll deal with you later, right now I have to find Kagome." Rin did as Sesshomaru had said and went inside to find Jaken. Sesshomaru had already taken off to find the last place Kagome had been before she was taken. He noticed the scent didn't end where she was last seen but kept going until he was out of the forest. The scent died when he was near an abondon village. He went into the village and noticed Kagome tied up and a post at the back of the village occupied by Naraku and a hord of demons. Kagome he yelled to her but got no response. Naraku said " You're not who I was expecting, where's Inuyasha." " He's with his dead clay pot Kikyo." "Ah, so I see he finally he chose. Well then I guess there's no need for her, I can just dispose of her." " Don't you dare." " Oh, so the mighty have fallen, then I guess you're willing to fight for her." " You can count on it, I'll send you back to where you came from. You aren't worth the time on earth." He drew tokijin and fought Naraku. During that time Inuyasha and his gang had shown up and Inuyasha noticed Kagome. "Naraku what have you done." "You decided to come and save Kagome, Inuyasha to bad she's already been taken by Sesshomaru." " Over my dead body." " I can arrange that." Inuyasha used Kazi no kizu on Naraku but missed and then used Wind Scar while Sesshomaru used Dragon Strike. It took him down when Kikyo fired a sacred arrow and Naraku fell to his death. After that happened Inuyasha turned towards Kagome and tried to get to her but Sesshomaru blocked his path. "Move out of my way Sesshomaru this doesn't concern you." " That's where you're wrong, Kagome's my mate." "You haven't mated you, bastard." Sesshomaru had him by his throat in an instant. "That may be true but by tonight we will be so get yourself and your dead bitch over there gone. Or I will not hesitate to kill you." Inuyasha was dropped to the ground and ran over to Kikyo. "Come on Kikyo we'll finish them off some other time." " Okay, I have the jewel we can make the wish." When they were out of sight they made the wish for Kikyo to have her soul back.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome struggling and knew Inuyasha must've done something. He raced to find his brother and saw Kikyo getting her soul back so he did the first thing that came to mind. He killed Kikyo and sent her to the netherworld. Inuyasha was pissed off now. "You bastard, I'll kill you for that." Inuyasha brought out Tetsusaiga and used Wind Scar which didn't affect Sesshomaru at all. He pulled out Tokijin and used Dragon Strike and that was the last they ever saw of Inuyasha again.

He raced back to where Kagome was and saw that the color was back into her cheeks and she was breathing normally so he got her down and brought her home and made a vow that as soon as she was well enough he would make her his mate and never let harm come to them again.


	11. Mated for life

When he got back he placed Kagome down in bed and brought in a healer who said she just needed rest and she'd be fine. He let her sleep for the next two days without interruption but when he checked in on her later that day she had woken up. " Sesshomaru is that you?" "Yes, Kagome I'm right here." "I'm sorry we left, but Rin told me it was alright and that she already asked you." "It's alright now Kagome don't worry your safe and I'll never let anything happen to you again." "Thank you so much Sesshomaru but I don't think I'm fit to be your mate, I'm not good enough." "Kagome nobody's perfect. It's what's on the inside that matters not what's on the outside." "Are you sure you want to be my mate?" " You're the only one I could imagine." "Thanks Sesshy." "But we have to do something about those nicknames." I started to fake cry. " Okay they can stay." I put on a big smile "Thanks Sesshy." "Did you just... oh well it doesn't matter. But I need to know tonight are you ready to become my mate for the rest of our lives." " I couldn't imagine it being anyone else." I then kissed him deep and passionate.He returned the kiss which happened to deepen it. The rest of the day we were inseperable and that night was a night full of passion. The moans and roars could be heard on the other side of the castle. The next day Sesshomaru announced to me that I was pregnant with his pups. And that was just the beginning of a new life together.


	12. disclaimer

Not a chapter

Don't want be sued so I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters even though I want to so badly to bad for me.


End file.
